In conjunction with recent developments in information communication technology, information terminal devices have been installed at hotels, convenience stores, and other types of stores. A user visiting the hotel or convenience store operates the information terminal device; information stored in the information terminal device relating to nearby theaters, restaurants, theme parks, a variety of stores for shopping, and the like is output; special offers related to the information are acquired; or access is given to a variety of information distribution servers via the internet or another transmission network, and desired information or services are obtained.
As an example of such a system, a system is known in which a user uses an information terminal device installed at a hotel, convenience store, or another type of store to select a restaurant or a variety of stores for shopping that are stored in the information terminal device; and an associated guide diagram is output, or coupons or service tickets for the store are output. An additional example of such a system is known in which an information terminal device installed at a hotel, convenience store, or another type of store is used, and a user visiting the hotel or convenience store operates the information terminal device to access a variety of information distribution servers via the internet or another communication network; and reservations for a train, hotel, restaurant, or the like are made. Alternatively, a guide diagram to the restaurant or hotel is output.
As an example of such a system, a map information distribution system is disclosed in the below-described Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-150108), wherein, when a user inputs a destination using a store terminal at a convenience store, macro map information to the destination is provided. In addition, a system for providing guide information accompanied by special offers is disclosed in the below-described Patent Reference 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-329102), wherein a terminal device constituting a POS system as a sales management system is given multiple functions; and coupons, service tickets, and other guide information are provided using sales statistics data.
The map information distribution system disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is installed at a plurality of stores in a same chain and comprises a card having a recording part, input means for inputting data related to the card, an issuing terminal for issuing the card via the input means, and a map information service terminal for printing map information. The system is configured so that the card issued by a first issuing terminal is inserted into a first map information service terminal and a destination is selected, whereby map information printed by the same process using a second or subsequent map information service terminal will be more detailed in regard to the destination than the first printed information.
The system for providing guide information disclosed in the Patent Reference 2 combines a POS system for managing information relating to merchandise purchased at the store where the sales management system terminal is installed and information related to attributes of the customer making the purchase; an image making system that can generate and print out on paper guide information including a map to the location of the advertiser suitably selected by an information selecting part, advertising information relating to the advertiser, and coupons, service tickets, or other special offer information; and a statistical processing part. Statistical processing relating to the merchandise information, client attribute information, and special offer use information can thereby be performed; and advertisers can provide customers with better matched detailed information. Improvements are thereby made that enable the advertising to have a greater effect.    [Patent Reference 1]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-150108 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2)    [Patent Reference 2]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-329102